The Alien Experience of High School
by LazyKT
Summary: Gohan starts high school in hopes of being a normal teenager, though this time around things are different. Goku is alive, Buu doesn't attack, and Gohan doesn't become the great Saiyaman. What other chaos ensue's instead of these things? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Well, I've been reading a lot of DZ fanfiction lately and haven't found one that I think is quite perfect. So this is my take on Gohan in high school._

* * *

It was the first day of school and he was already late. It was bad enough that he had overslept this morning, but then he just had to go and decide to stop a bank robbery. He had to run at top speed to get to school. Gohan _should_ have been there a lot earlier to pick up his medical form and schedule, and to fill out the last bit of paperwork for his admittance, but as fate had it, evil forces and his good nature compelling him to stop them got in the way.

He emerged from the main office, having received his required papers, and headed toward class. It was horrible, he felt, that his first impression was that of a tardy delinquent student: the one thing his mother always feared he would become. Hopefully with the coming day he could rectify this. But, as Gohan traversed through the halls of the high school looking for his class, the friendly face of a teacher came to his aide.

"Hello boy, I don't believe I've seen you around here before," the elderly man commented.

"Oh, right, I'm new here and I guess... I'm late for my first class," Gohan admitted sheepishly.

The teacher smiled and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder "You're lucky then that this is one of the smaller high schools in the area. My name is Mr.T and you're in my first class of the day. Come with me; I'll let your tardiness slide this time on account of the fact that you're new."

Gohan smiled, this may not be as bad as he thought. He followed the newly dubbed Mr.T through the school until they arrived at the designated room. The teacher turned to him, "Now, you wait out here for me to introduce you and come in when you're called."

Gohan nodded and Mr.T proceeded into the class room. As he waited outside, he realized that he could already hear the rambunctious class chattering. He sighed and shifted weight from foot to foot as he finally heard his teacher address the class. _I wonder if they'll like me _he thought when he suddenly realized he missed his cue. Gohan hesitantly entered the class room as the teacher explained to them his perfect entrance exam scores.

"Sit wherever you like, Gohan," Mr.T told him. Almost immediately after there was a daft blonde girl calling 'Yoo-hoo~!' and asking him to sit with her. He hesitantly accepted this offer as he heard whisperings of 'nerd' and 'bookworm'. Gohan found himself surprised at the scornful tone people used with these word, as he had never seen them as insults. It took him a few seconds before he found himself frozen.

Next to him was the girl from the bank robbery that he had escaped that very morning, and she didn't look particularly happy. Her glare was less a one of anger but one of suspicion. She was not as air-headed as her blonde friend and knew something was up. Said blonde friend then introduced herself as Erasa and the glaring obsidian haired vixen as Videl.

The blonde boy next to them took the liberty of introducing himself as Sharpner. While that was all fine and good, Erasa had to interjec, "Hey, Gohan, I bet you'll never guess who Videl's father is!" and before he even had a chance to reply, she provided that answer, "she's the daughter of the great Mr. Satan! She's a real superstar!"

"Oh wow, really. Didn't expect that." Gohan said, attempting to feign excitement. He was truly shocked that the man had a daughter though. After that, class settled in and the teacher began his lecture.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yes I know that first chapter was not really much different than the anime, but I'm just getting settled into the writing style. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch time came around and Gohan was really starting to regret oversleeping that morning. Not only did he not get breakfast, but he couldn't eat a saiyan sized meal at school; that would draw too much attention. So, he sat under a tree in the school yard with his new found companions (they seem to follow him around) having finished his human sized meal relatively quickly, hoping that his stomach would stay quiet.

Gohan was lost in the thoughts of his empty stomach when he suddenly realized someone was talking to him. "So Gohan, _as I was saying,_" Videl said viciously, having noticed his short attention span, "civilians like you have no business gawking at a bank robbery when you can get yourself to safety! You could have made the police's job a lot harder!"

"Oh uh... sorry Videl, but the police didn't end up stoping the robbery, right? They didn't get a chance to do their job." Gohan said nervously.

Videl was shocked at his implication. The police were capable at their job, she should know, she was an honorary officer. But this had nothing to do with the police, it had to do with being in danger! Unless, Gohan was trying to change the subject, or even was subconsciously admitting to not feeling threatened. Then she realized the contradiction in his argument, "Wait, I thought you said you didn't see anything this morning!"

"Right! I mean- I didn't see anything! I mean honestly Videl, the rumors are spreading like wildfire! Of course I heard of what happened!" Gohan stumbled over his words, but overall made a successful save that Videl couldn't argue with.

"Leave him alone Videl. Though, Gohan, I can't believe you were there and didn't see the mysterious Golden Fighter! I heard he was a hottie!" Erasa protested.

"Whoever he is, he must really be a wimp. I heard he was using those tricks that exposed to the world!" Sharpener added, inspecting his muscles all the while.

"Well whoever he is, he obviously doesn't want all this publicity considering he left before anyone could give him credit. I think we should just drop it," Gohan attempted to convince his friends. Were they friends? Maybe. Only time would tell.

The bell rang and Gohan sighed in relief. If Videl were to glare at him with any higher of an intensity, he swore his face would melt. The rest of the day continued on with all the normal subjects: science, history, English (which was ironically taught by a woman with an incredibly thick accent), and the day ended with P.E.

That was where Gohan found himself now: in the middle of a drafting war between Sharpener and Videl for their baseball game. It was made evident that neither wanted the new, scrawny nerd-boy on their team as Videl eventually took him begrudgingly. She assigned positions and was kind enough to make sure Gohan knew where _right field _was. Come on, he thought, he was a nerd, not a two-year-old.

Gohan took his position and watched as the first batter stepped up to plate. Soon, Sharpener made his way to bat and he sent to ball flying. Everyone was sure that he had hit a home-run until Gohan leapt into the air a good fifteen feet and caught it. They were further shocked when he pegged the ball to third base and got a kid out. All they could do was stare at Gohan dumbfounded until the referee had the audacity to announce that it was time to switch.

Videl was certain that this display must have fried something in her brain, because in her shock-caused inebriation she decided that Gohan would be first up to bat. Yet again did he cause an uproar, as despite standing on the wrong side of the batting box, he hit a solid home-run. No one could comprehend what was happening and just watched as he rounded the bases. He jogged up to Videl and gave her a grin that seemed to say 'I did good, right?' like he was seeking her approval. She just nodded and watched as he went to go sit on the bench.

The bell ringing finally brought her out of her stupor. She realized she needed to catch Gohan before he had a chance to flee the scene like he did that morning. She cornered him at his locker and attempted to make herself appear casual.

"So, uh, Gohan, I've got a question," she said calmly

"What is it?" he seemed as though he had no idea how insane his performance in gym was.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she just let loose, seeing no point in dancing around the topic.

"Oh, at gym? Beginners luck, really!" he waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

She then heard Erasa calling her and made the mistake of looking away for half a second. When she turned back all that was left was a Gohan sized hole in the once occupied space. Videl sighed. She was not going to let this go.

* * *

Gohan was glad to have escaped. He sat on Nimbus thinking over his day. Not all bad when he thought about it, but that girl was nuts. Utterly and completely. He was just glad to be getting home as his stomach reminded him of the very little amount of food he had that day. He hoped his mom would be cooking a feast that night.

He approached his home at high speeds on his little yellow cloud as the sun set over the mountain range. It was fall and the days were getting shorter, and he would be the first to admit that he might have stopped to retrieve a woman's purse from a mugger. In all honesty, he was sure his good deeds would be the ends of his secrets one day. He just hoped that day wasn't soon.

* * *

This kid was nuts! He was just insane and out of the ordinary, and weird, and it frustrated her to no end. Videl not only was annoyed by his suspicious behavior but how Gohan seemed to just casually wave it off. There was too much she didn't know about him and she was sure that she wouldn't let it stay that way for long. Her first order of business was to do some internet searches.

Son Gohan

She typed it into the engine but the only results she got was about an old man who lived in the mountains. It turned out he was a former martial artist, a student of the turtle school. The turtle school, huh? She clicked on the link and learned that it was started by another old man named Master Roshi, who wasn't dead. She continued to scan the article and found something about another man with the surname Son.

Son Goku

She typed it into the search engine. Yes, she remembered, he was the champion of the twenty-third world martial arts tournament. Her father had berated the man publicly for using "dirty tricks" to win. She had found the story of Son Goku to be an interesting one as a child but now wanted nothing to do with him.

Videl looked at the clock. It was nearing one in the morning and she had to go to school in a few hours. She couldn't believe she just wasted the whole night on the internet and was no closer than where she was when she started. She huffed in frustration and fell over on her bed, eventually falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by with generally the same pattern. Late in the morning, glared at by Videl, interrogated at lunch, quite class time, unintentionally shocking people in gym, late getting home. Gohan sighed. In the last week, despite his best effort to remain innocuous he managed to spill where he lived and not be able to provide a plausible explanation for the commute, show extraordinary athletic ability (despite his display not being even a small fraction of what he could do), disappear on Videl repeatedly, and fall off the roof with little injury right in front of her.

Gohan felt that he wasn't off to a good start. He couldn't imagine going through a whole year of this. When Mr.T finally did arrive he announced that there would be a field trip and that he had to go and retrieve the permission slips. While he was out of the room all the students started to fantasize about where they could be going.

"Maybe we'll get to go to Capsule Corp!" one student exclaimed.

Gohan knew how that would go. Bulma would drop that he knew her personally, Videl would be even more suspicious of him than usual, and Vegeta would probably end up killing someone, be it intentional or not. He sighed and hoped it definitely would not be that.

"Or maybe, we will get to see the great 's home!" another cried.

Videl shuddered at this. Gohan felt the same but for entirely different reasons. He knew that the situation would cause more of his secrets to slip out and he would have a very angry black haired vixen accusing him of lying or being a 'dirty trickster'. He would be disgraced in the eyes of the class and very mad on account of how they would view his friends.

"What if we get to go camping!" one of the jocks said in a manly voice.

Gohan at first didn't think this was so bad until he remembered the nearest camping grounds was in the 439 mountain area. He and Goten liked to use them to train when it was unoccupied. He could only imagine how his class seeing his superhuman brother would affect his reputation. He would hardly be able to hide in the background anymore. Even worse, what if his FATHER were to come across them.

The teacher finally returned with the permission slips, "alright class, I think you will be very excited when you hear about this trip because I know I am," all the students sat forward with anticipation, "our field trip is to the world famous..." he trailed off and grinned at how impatient the class was being, "Satan City History Museum!"

The class groaned with disappointment as their grandiose dreams went down the toilette. Gohan sighed in relief, none of his horrific predictions would have a chance to come true and he was also glad that it was a normal trip, with actual educational value!

Or... so he thought. He went home and got the permission slip signed and all was good. He got to school the day of the trip and got loaded onto the bus with his fellow classmates. When they got there he was pretty sure he was the only excited one. When he actually entered the museum though the reverse was true.

There were so many 'facts' that were wrong. Dinosaurs extinct? Try telling Icarus that. The tyrannical ruler known as the Ox King, vicious and evil! His grandfather wouldn't hurt anyone! The legend of the terrible Majin Buu? That wasn't even history! Just Myth. Gohan was not impressed by this trip in the slightest but he wore his best face anyway.

They were split up into pairs and who else did he get stuck with other than Videl. She didn't seem too pleased by this either. However, Gohan was determined to make the most of this trip so he smiled and turned to her, "Hey Videl, today we get to do something special, so why don't we set our differences aside and make the most of it."

She seemed to consider it and finally responded: "Fine, but only for today! Once this is over I am back onto you Gohan Son!" she shook her head and took a deep breath, "so where to first?"

"Well, the dinosaur exhibit seems relatively empty," he said awkwardly. She nodded and they headed toward the fake cave labeled 'Danger! Raptors!"

They were looking around when Videl spotted something that interested her, "Hey Gohan, look at this one, its a Pterodactyl!" Gohan came over and looked at the skeleton and then the fake recreation of it. The colors were all wrong, "I think they're pretty cool, but look pretty mean though..." she pondered.

"Nah, they're actually really nice, you just need to convince them you're friendly," Gohan said casually.

"You're joking right? These things are extinct!" she said exasperated.

"Actually they're just endangered. There are some in the 439 mountain area near where I live," her jaw dropped.

"You're serious. That's... that's so cool!" she calmed down when she realized how nerdy she sounded. She just admired them because they were like her in a way, they survived by not being the most physically strong, but through using their speed and skill to their advantage. She also just though flying was really awesome. She shook herself from her thoughts and they decided to move on. They traveled through the museum and saw exhibits on politics, ancient civilizations, wars, and culture. Gohan enjoyed it even if he knew the facts they had were wrong. Eventually they happened upon the museum's 'special feature'.

It was an exhibit on Martial Arts and immediately he wanted to turn around, but Videl had her hopes up that there would be some actual information in this exhibit rather than all the censored, biased things she read on the internet. The second they entered, however, that hope was immediately dashed as she saw a huge image of her father's head with that cheesy grin on his mustached face. She groaned and looked at her watch, hoping that their time would be up and she wouldn't have to commit to walking through this egocentric propaganda.

She knew her father was a great man who did a great thing, but constantly being around all his... him just got grating after a while. As they began through the exhibit she heard Gohan attempt to stifle a laugh, "What so funny!" she demanded.

"Oh its nothing. I just think its funny cause it really has no place here. The majority of the museum is ancient history," he said with a genuine grin.

She looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what to say, and then she decided, "You know what Son Gohan, you're not so bad."

* * *

_Author's Note: I just had to make fun of those field trip fanfictions out there! Don't get me wrong, I love them, but a lot of them are too much the same and don't really offer anything new._


End file.
